


Smutober #6 Distracted feat: Eren x Mikasa

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren x Mikasa, Multi, Smutober, attack on titan - Freeform, distracted, eren x levi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Mikasa is trying to help Eren relieve a little stress. Eren can't stop thinking about the guy in school named Levi.





	Smutober #6 Distracted feat: Eren x Mikasa

Eren gritted his teeth as he felt Mikasa jumping up and down on his swollen cock. He would usually be enjoying this, but he caught a glimpse of a new kid at school and he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Eren could see the older boy looking over at him, giving him a look, wondering why he was being stared at.

Eren could think of nothing but his eyes. They were steely and fierce and Eren wanted nothing more than to be staring into them as he went down on Levi.

"Eren," He heard Mikasa call out. He opened his eyes, her breasts right in his face.

"Y-Yea?" He sighed.

"Are you okay?" She stopped moving and Eren sat up, gently pushing her off.

"Yea, I just have a lot on my mind." He was thinking of Levi and how amazing it would feel to have his cock inside him. He would let Levi fuck him until the sun came up.

"It's that test in English, isn't it?" She asked, her hand wrapping around his cock. Eren merely nodded, pretending he didn't see Levi instead of Mikasa.

"Yea, that's exactly it." He closed his eyes and hoped that when he opened them, Levi would be gone.

But he wasn't. It was still Levi looking at him, his hand pumping his cock faster and harder.

"Hopefully, I could help." He heard Mikasa's voice and he placed a finger to her lips.

If she talked it would ruin the illusion.

If he was to get off, he had to keep thinking of Levi. Mikasa just wasn't cutting it for him anymore.

So Mikasa stayed silent and Eren looked at Levi.

He moaned softly as Levi's mouth wrapped around him. Eren ran his fingers through his hair and pulled. A moan slipped past Eren's cock and he leaned his head back, pushing Levi down harder.

"Oh, yea. That feels amazing." Eren moaned. He growled softly as he felt his orgasm coming. He shot his cum deep into Levi's throat and he fell back against Mikasa's bed which was covered with weird stuffed animals and pillows.

Mikasa leaned over and spat Eren's seed into her trash can. She looked over at him confused. He knew that's not what she was used to.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked. He looked up at her and turned away, Levi on his mind once again.

"No." He replied as he slowly shut his eyes. "Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> smutober prompt number six!


End file.
